


Good Morning

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Jaune and Pyrrha spend peaceful moments together at their home, just enjoying each other's company. Whether they're baking cookies, training, or just relaxing, they'll always be there for each other.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SevenCandlesticks).



“Good morning, sunshine.”

Jaune groaned as he blinked his eyes a couple times, trying to keep them open in spite of the sunlight streaming in through the window. Next to the bed, he could hear giggling. “Morning,” he said, his voice still deep and groggy.

When he finally managed to keep his eyes open, he saw Pyrrha smiling at him. “I made breakfast.”

“You didn’t have to do that,” he muttered, reaching for her hand and entwining their fingers. Then he looked around. “Where is it?”

She giggled again. “In the kitchen. Maybe you’d get breakfast in bed if you ate something less…messy, but I’m sure you don’t want to clean the milk from your bowl of Pumpkin Pete’s Marshmallow Flakes out of the bed sheets again,” she said, tugging lightly on his hand.

Sighing loudly, he finally sat up. “Fine. But I don’t think pouring a bowl of cereal counts as ‘making’ breakfast,” he teased, even though they both knew that he wouldn’t have wanted a different breakfast anyway.

They walked to the kitchen hand in hand and sat down to eat. Jaune immediately dug in, and hummed in satisfaction. “This is delicious,” he said through a full mouth of cereal. “You sure you don’t want any?”

Despite her efforts to hide it, Jaune still caught her scrunching up her face before she forced a smile. “No…thank you. I’ll just save it for you. I’m perfectly fine with my eggs.”

Jaune shrugged, mildly disappointed but not surprised that she still didn’t like the cereal she had spent so long advertising for. “Your loss,” he said as he shoved another heaping spoonful into his mouth.

Pyrrha giggled again, and Jaune smiled at her. He’d never get tired of that laugh; it was the most beautiful sound in the world…and it wasn’t until she started blushing that he realized he had accidentally said so out loud.

“Thank you, Jaune. But…it’s nowhere near as beautiful as your smile.”

Now it was Jaune’s turn to blush. “Oh, you can’t mean that,” he waved off her words. She was just being nice.

“Of course I do, Jaune.” She reached out and placed her hand on his cheek, brushing over his skin with her thumb.

Smiling into her touch, Jaune leaned over and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and he pulled her closer. He never wanted to let her go.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Well done, Jaune,” Pyrrha said, putting away her spear so she could help him up off the ground. They had finished school a while ago, but every once in a while they practiced sparring, just for fun. Pyrrha still won ninety percent of the time, but they were much more closely matched than they used to be.

“Hah, thanks,” he said, brushing the dirt off his clothes. “But next time, you’re going down!”

“I guess we’ll have to wait and see,” she laughed.

Jaune stopped brushing and raised an eyebrow at her. “Hey, are you okay? Your laugh sounded a bit…raspier than normal.”

“It did?” she asked, tilting her head in confusion. “It’s probably just the dirt getting into my lungs.”

“Oh, right,” he said, still slightly concerned. “Maybe we should go back inside and rest for a bit, in case you’re getting sick.”

Pyrrha smirked at him. “Are you sure you’re not just trying to get out of losing again?”

“Oh, hush,” he said as he turned to head back inside, toward the kitchen. After a nice glass of ice water, Pyrrha should be feeling better.

“You know I’m teasing,” Pyrrha said from behind him as she sat down. “You’ve grown so much since we started training.”

“Thanks,” he said as he set down her water on the table, grateful for her words and for everything else she had done for him. But the strange, scratchy edge to her voice made him nudge the glass of water closer to her. If she was going to be so insistent that she was fine, she’d have to deal with him doting on her constantly until whatever was affecting her voice went away.

…Then again, the playful smile she gave him as she took a sip made him wonder if she was doing this on purpose.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As it turned out, Pyrrha _was_ , in fact, sick. Luckily it wasn’t too bad; it mostly just affected her voice and made her feel a bit sluggish. But Jaune was there to make sure she got enough rest and that she had everything she could possibly need—and more.

“Jaune, I really don’t need all of these,” she said from underneath the mountain of blankets Jaune had piled on the bed.

“Well, at least keep them next to you, just in case.” He set down a glass of water and a bowl of soup on the nightstand, then sat down on the bed next to her.

Frowning at him, she scooted away. “Jaune, we talked about this. I don’t want you getting sick, too.”

He sighed. “I just really want to be here for you.”

Pyrrha smiled, and began reaching for his hand before she stopped herself. “I know this can be frustrating,” she said, her voice still a bit scratchy, “and it can feel like so much effort—” she paused briefly to clear her throat “—to stay away from me right now, but it’s for the best,” she finished, her voice sounding a bit more like herself. “It’s only for a few days.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Jaune said as he reluctantly stood up from the bed. “Why do you always have to be right?”

She laughed, but it sounded a bit distant. “Thank you…for helping me, Jaune.”

“You’re welcome,” he smiled. He blew her a quick kiss, then left her alone to rest.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Can you pass the butter?” Jaune asked Pyrrha from the other side of the counter.

She slid the butter toward him, then leaned over the recipe to see what was next. Now that she was finally feeling a bit better, they were able to make those cookies they’d been wanting to try. “Okay, now we need to mix the next few ingredients in a small bowl.”

“Small bowl,” Jaune muttered as he searched the counter for one. “Aha, here you—woah!” He jumped back in shock as the bowl slid toward Pyrrha on its own. After he caught his breath, he said, “I knew buying metal bowls was a bad idea.”

Pyrrha’s eyes narrowed in confusion for a few seconds, then she gasped when she realized what she’d done. “I’m sorry!”

“It’s fine,” Jaune reassured her, “it didn’t knock anything over.” Jaune was just happy she was acting mostly like herself again. Her voice still sounded a bit off sometimes, but at least she had her energy back—and Jaune had managed to keep himself completely healthy throughout the whole ordeal.

“Mm, it smells delicious,” Pyrrha said as she stirred. She held the bowl toward Jaune so he could get a whiff.

She was _right_. It smelled heavenly. “So, how necessary is the whole ‘oven’ part of this? Think we can just eat it now?”

“Nice try, Jaune,” she giggled as he handed the bowl back to her—but the bowl slipped right through her hands and onto the counter.

“Pyrrha! Are you okay?” Jaune looked at her to see what had happened, but she barely reacted. Her eyes were unfocused and cloudy.

“Jaune, I-I,” she began, her eyes finally focusing on something behind him, “I want you to know that I’m just happy to be a part of your life.”

“What? Where is this coming from? And what happened to your voice, I thought you said you were feeling better?” He rushed to the other side of the counter to be near her.

She stuttered for a moment, then said, “Alright, Jaune, just like we practiced. Follow these instructions.”

“Pyrrha, you’re really scaring me,” he said, reaching for her arm—but his hand just met the air as it passed straight through her. “Pyrrha!”

Her image began flickering slightly as her static-filled voice continued speaking. “Shield up. Keep your grip tight. Don’t forget to keep your front foot forward.”

Tears began falling down Jaune’s cheeks as he desperately grasped at the air, trying to stop Pyrrha from fading away. But her image grew fainter and fainter as the words he had come to know so well kept falling from her mouth.

“Pyrrha, please!” he sobbed.

“…I’m just happy to be a part of your life. I’ll always be here for you, Jaune.”

He screamed.

She kept fading.

“ _Pyrrha!_ ” He couldn’t lose her. Not again.

Suddenly, the sound of the static went silent, and she looked at him. She _saw_ him, he could feel it. “Pyrrha?” He stretched a shaking hand toward her.

She raised her own hand, as if to meet his. She opened her mouth and spoke, not in that distorted recording, but in her _own_ voice:

“ _I’m sorry_.”

_Their hands reached for each other, and Pyrrha leaned forward to pull him into a kiss—_

Jaune gasped as he shot awake, sitting up on the rough, cold forest floor. He tried to steady himself and get his bearings, but his arms were still shaking and he could barely see through the tears.

Over on the tree stump sat his scroll, still playing the same video on loop. He must have fallen asleep again. He took a couple more minutes to steady his breathing, then stood up to go grab his scroll.

He tried not to look at it as he picked it up along with his sword, and he started making the trek back to camp. The sun hadn’t started rising yet; he could probably make it back before Ruby, Nora, and Ren noticed his absence.

As he walked, he could still hear her voice.

_“I’ll always be here for you, Jaune.”_

Jaune wiped one last tear from his cheek.

And he turned off his scroll.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I'm sorry. (Except not really.) It was painful to write, but I feel like the pain was worth it  <3 
> 
> Thank you to my awesome friend SevenCandlesticks for giving me a prompt for fluffy Arkos with a side of pain <3


End file.
